A Helpful Point
by TheKoganKid
Summary: Honestly, Spock can't help that he was born the way he was and that he looks the way he does. And he won't apologize for it. Or, the five times Spock was unamused by Jim's ear-related humor, and the one time he didn't mind it. K/S


_**This is my first go at a Star Trek fanfiction, so please don't stab me if I mess some shit up xD**_

_**xXxXxXx **_

1.

James T. Kirk had been staring at him for a good fifteen minutes, and though he didn't want to admit it, it was kind of making Spock uneasy.

Not that he was unused to Jim acting... oddly. When the captain of the _Enterprise _wasn't talking without end or annoying the hell out of everyone on board, sometimes he would sit back and be quiet. It was a rare occurrence, but when it happened, the members of Starfleet would milk it for what it was worth.

Except, this time he wasn't staring off into space and trapped in his own thoughts. He was burning a hole in the back of the Vulcan's onyx head, it was making Spock's skin crawl.

"Captain?"

Jim hardly flinched when Spock called out his title without even looking up, but his ramrod posture of examination collapsed slightly.

"Spock?"

Finalizing the report he had been working on, Spock saved the file and turned in his chair to gaze over at Jim, his face neutral and calculating.

"May I ask why you have been staring at me for the past fifteen minutes and twenty two seconds?"

Grinning, Jim swiveled around in his chair slightly and Spock was a little concerned by the gleam in his eyes.

"You've been counting? I'm flattered."

Spock remained silent and still.

"If you must know, I was just curious about something."

"And that is?"

Getting to his feet, Jim abandoned his chair in favor of standing in front of Spock, and the First Officer's eyebrows twitched when Kirk's cool fingers began to tug lightly at his ear.

"Why are all of your ears pointed?" Bending down to get a closer look, Spock stiffened as Jim only invaded his personal space even more and breathed onto the exposed area of his neck. "I mean, I just assumed it was a Vulcan thing, but _why_?"

Spock gently but firmly pried Jim's fingers off of his ears, ignoring the shiver that rocketed up his spine, and created a sort of distance between them.

"If you must know, Vulcan's ears are pointed due to evolution; over time our ears slowly began to point until they ended up like this in our lifetime. Vulcan ears develope a slightly larger size and shape than the human ears do in order to pick up sounds being carried with less efficiency in the thinner air of our environment." Spock gave him a look. "They were not made to look like this to amuse the likes of others."

Lifting his hands up, Jim backed away from him and went back towards his chair, smiling with the amusement Spock had the complete opposite of.

"Just thought I'd ask."

Jim thought that Spock had said something like, 'And violate a Vulcan's personal space, damn human.' under his breath, but he was gone from the room before Jim could process it.

2.

"Spock, have you ever thought about piercing your ears?"

Quite used to Jim's habit of saying the most random of things, Spock simply continued to drink his tea and read his book.

"No, I cannot say that I have, Jim."

The blonde man was completely oblivious to the fact that Spock would rather be left alone when absorbing information in a book that would probably be useful later on at some point, as usual, and he continued to babble on.

"I think it would look cool. A diamond stud on your earlobe. Maybe one on each."

Spock was choosing not to respond, both verbally and physically, but the task was abandoned when Jim began tugging at his ear. Again.

Sighing almost inaudibly, Spock closed his book and looked up at Jim, who obviously required as much attention as a four year old human child did. He was obnoxious and had enough energy to run the _Enterprise _for a week.

"I would ask you not to touch my ears so spontaneously and without my consent, Jim, but I think that would be most illogical because you would not listen to me, anyway."

Laughing his warm, loud laugh, Jim clapped Spock on the shoulder and stood up to go and annoy somebody else. Like Bones.

"You know me too well, Spock."

Spock thought that maybe he did. And that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

But one could never tell with James Kirk.

3.

When Spock stepped out of his room on the morning of December twenty fourth, his eyes widened.

The entirety of the _Enterprise_, as far as he could see, was drowning in an assortment of holiday decorations. Wreaths full of pine needles and red bows and berries were nailed to doorways and corners of the walls. There were baubles hanging off of every and any available surface, blinding those who walked by them and caught the light at the wrong angle. And looking up, one would see little clusters of mistletoe hanging off of the ceiling in the most inconvenient places.

Spock had forgotten; it was Christmas Eve, which meant only one thing.

Jim was going insane.

The captain had always had a knack for bringing human holidays into light for the crew, even if some of them didn't celebrate those holidays, or even know what they were. A couple of his favorites had been Valentines Day, where little cupids had fired Conversation Hearts at anyone that'd passed in front of them, and Halloween, where the human members of Starfleet had had a "scare-off."

That had been bad enough- Spock was a little tedious to see what he had planned for Christmas this year.

Walking into the bridge, Spock was greeted at once by none other than James himself, grinning like an idiot and holding a bucket of striped candy.

"Captain, may I ask you what those are?" Spock questioned, gesturing towards the candy.

"Candy Canes, Spock." Jim picked two of them up, holding one in each hand. "Haven't you ever seen one? They taste like peppermint."

Spock looked at them in slight fascination, bending forwards. But he leaned away when the intercom requested Jim to report to sickbay, and he moved aside to let the captain pass through the doorway.

And Jim did- but not before sticking a Candy Cane onto each of Spock's ears, using the hook in the candy to keep it from falling off.

"Merry Christmas, Spock!" Jim yelled over his shoulder as he took off.

Spock watched him go, and when he turned to look back into the bridge, a Candy Cane whipped around to hit his nose.

He pretended not to hear the snickers Uhura was trying to conceal.

4.

Spock noted to himself for what must have been the tenth time that it was past the end of shift, and he was still in the bridge with Jim, Bones, Chekov and Sulu. He loved his crew members, but damn if he wasn't in the mood for some meditation.

But the captain insisted that they try and discuss some new battle tactics, which Spock found to be rather pointless; they wouldn't know their situation until they were in it, so what good would any of this do if it wouldn't help them in a time of need?

Bones seemed to think this as well, because he was rolling his eyes more than Jim was throwing out pointless ideas.

"Jim, don't you think you're being pushy? We'd all like to just go get some rest, and you're keeping us here to listen to you blather on."

If it had been anyone else who'd said this, Jim might have been offended, but whenever Bones made a crack at his intelligence, it was more of a token of affection to him than an insult.

"I don't think I'm being pushy at all," Jim smiled. "Am I, Spock?"

Spock felt rather than watched as Jim pulled him closer and tweaked one of his ears, poking at the point and cartilage beneath it.

Shuttering, Spock stepped away from Jim as a rush of warmth left his stomach and made its way up to his head.

"Aw, I've made you blush." Jim cooed, looking incredibly satisfied with himself. "Do I really unsettle you that much, Spock?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Jim." he all but snapped back, fighting the urge to pull roughly at Jim's ear and see how he liked it. "It is just that I don't usually enjoy people invading my personal space unless I request that they do."

"Zat is considered a blush to Vulcans?" Chekov looked incredibly confused, and was staring intently at Spock's ears now as well.

"I thought that meant he was going to hurl."

Spock was deeply confused by this. "Excuse me Doctor McCoy, but I do not think that I would throw something at you unless it were absolutely necessary."

Bones tried very hard not to laugh, knowing it would only piss off the Vulcan, but Jim, Sulu, and Chekov were not so kind.

"Spock, he meant that he thought that when your ears turn green that you would projectile vomit. Hurl is just how we say it, sometimes." Jim chuckled.

He would have felt foolish under different circumstances, but Spock was a Vulcan, and therefore didn't need to know such meaningless terms.

"My apologies. I am still trying to learn some of the slang you humans use."

Bones finally cracked a grin, unable to hide his humor any longer. "That's quite alright, Spock."

5.

"Captain, could you come here for a minute?"

Jim looked up from the paper in his hands and complied to Sulu's wishes, making his way over to the Lieutenant, resting a hand on the control panel.

"What's up, Sulu?"

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid or hearing things, but I feel like there's something wrong with my computer." Sulu explained, frowning. "It's been making a weird whirring sound."

Looking concerned, Jim leaned down towards the panel and cocked his ear towards the surface, listening for any sort of noise that would indicate a problem. He thought that maybe there was a chugging sort of noise, or something clanking together, but he couldn't be sure.

"I'm not sure, Sulu." he told the man with an equal amount of confusion. "What about you, Chekov? Is there anything wrong with yours?"

The curly-haired navigator leaned down to listen to his own portion of the panel, and he shook his head, looking over at Kirk and Sulu.

"Not zat I know of, Captain."

Looking around at the crew members currently in the bridge, Jim caught sight of Spock looking over a data board and he perked up.

"Hey, Spock!"

The Vulcan turned away from the information to look over at the captain, bringing himself back into the ship around him.

"Yes, Captain?"

"We think there might be something wrong with Sulu's computer." Jim explained. "Could you come over here and take a listen?"

The First Officer was confused by this. "Of course, Captain, but what makes you think that I will hear better than you three?"

"Didn't you say that your ears point to help you hear better?" Now Jim looked miffed. "They even out frequencies. Like a bat's ears."

"My ears are not in league with a nocturnal mammal's, Captain. Do not associate the two with each other."

"Okay, okay, sorry. But could you please check it out for us?"

Spock looked as though he would rather not, but thought better of arguing with Jim, because the man was a pro at arguing and would only pester Spock until he complied. So he made his way over to the control panel, and giving Jim a slightly hostile look that only he caught, Spock bent forwards and listened into the computer system.

It sounded fine, other than being slightly overworked, and he suggested maybe defragging the computer to clean it out.

Jim patted his shoulder, grinning at him brilliantly. "Thanks, Batman."

Spock walked away before he would inevitably lose his cool.

+1.

"Spock, come to bed."

"Why are you still up, Jim?"

Spock looked over the top of the folder at Jim, whose eyes were half closed and slowly descending fully.

"I can't sleep without you." he whined, pulling the blanket back to indicate where he'd rather Spock be- in bed, instead of at his desk with his work still splayed out in front of him.

Sighing, but knowing that Jim would only hark on him until he gave in, he put the folder back together neatly and tucked it away for tomorrow. He slipped into bed, muttering for the lights to turn off, and sighed when Jim curled up to him at once.

"Mmm, much better."

Jim was relishing Spock's warm body temperature, burrowing into him as though he were the blanket wrapped around his cold bones. Spock didn't mind, though. He was happy to assist.

"I still don't understand why you're so picky about your ears." Jim slurred quietly; he always acted loopy right before falling asleep at night. "They're cute."

Spock felt the tips of his ears burning as Jim handled them with his fingers, rolling the emerald flesh around with fascination and stroking it.

"Vulcan's ears are quite sensitive. I generally don't like it when others touch them without me saying that it is okay for them to."

Jim laughed quietly next to him. "But I'm the exception, right?"

"You are the exception to many things, Jim."

_**xXxXxXx**_

_**A/N: My brain hurts now O_e But that was really fun :D I love these guys so much. They're so much fun to write with. Sorry if that was really crap-tastic and made you want to punch me in the face with a brick. Please let me know if I reaaalllyyy REAAALLYYY messed anything up- I'd rather not make a fool of myself (I hope I got everything right I've been a Trekkie for nearly two years now). **_


End file.
